We are the Todays Tommorrows and Always
by Marripossa
Summary: It has been years since the Young justice and Justice league settled down. Now that their kids are old enough it is time for them to finish the job. With a new foe arising and the villains kids also coming up to power how will these young heroes defend their cities. Even with them not getting along?
1. New Beginnings

**PROLOGUE**

Years after the invasion both the league and the team settled down. Most continued the good fight. Others completely hung up the costume. Little did they know a new team would soon take their place.

* * *

 _September 8th 8:49 Star City_

"Dad! It is to early! I cant believe you! You! You!..." A blonde girl yelled.

"Atrocious? Horrid? Ghastly?" Asked a black haired girl from the couch.

Oliver Queen came out of the kitchen of their apartment and glared at the blonde girl. "Zoey. Its not that bad. You don't hear Melody complaining. Hurry its almost time to go."

Zoey and Melody were sisters. Zoey was always a tomboy who liked sports. Melody on the other hand was nothing like her. She had black hair and she liked books and quiet. She was also two years only thing about the two was that they looked exactly alike in faces.

The two 14 year olds groaned as they got in the green hybrid with their mom ,Dinah Lance, and dad ,Oliver, took them to somewhere they didn't know.

 _Central City_

Two kids ran around the house at hyper speed ignoring the fact it was early. "Come on Don! Give me my sweater!" The red-head girl yelled at her twin brother Don who had taken her sweater.

Don chuckled. "No way Dawn! To much fun!" He called to his sister dawn. Dawn had blonde hair but ha a few blonde strips in it. Don on the other hand had red hair with blonde strips in it. The two twins were stopped by their mother, Iris West-Allen.

Their father, Barry Allen, smirked at the kids using their powers of speed and wondered how they haven't figured where they came from. "Alright come on its time to get to the Hall...er I mean the company. Don give her, her sweater."

 _Washington DC_

Zoey and Melody walked into the back of the Hall of Justice blind folded so they couldn't see where they were headed. When they finally arrived at the specific room they ripped of the blindfolds to see some other kids their age standing around.

Zoey stomped over to Bruce Wayne who was currently typing on a very large computer. "I want to know why we are here. And so help me it better be a good reason." She threatened.

Bruce turned to her knowing about her bad temper. He just ignored her making her walk over to where her sister was. A minute later a mechanic voice rung out in the large library.

 _'Justice league now active.'_

"What are we all doing here? Why did that say Justice League?" Asked a dark skinned boy in glasses sitting by the table.

Clark stepped forward to the teens taking off his glasses. "We have been keeping a secret from all of you for a long time now. Iam surprised to see most of you haven't figured it out by now. We are the Justice League."

A boy with jet black hair scoffed. "Duh." The others looked at him in confusion. "I Found out long ago."

"We had a team of protégés. Now we need a new one." Diana started also taking of her glasses and pulling the rubberband out her hair making it come out a pony tail. "It is your time now. Get to know each other. We will be back in a few."

With that the adults left leaving the teens staring at each other. The league and few team members left to a mission room. They sat at a large circular table and turned on the camera monitors to see how well the kids would get to know each other.

In the library no one knew exactly what to say. "Well shouldn't we start to get to know one another? Even if you don't believe we can still be friends. I am Bobby."

A blonde girl disappeared and reappeared hanging off the ceiling. "Kitten. You can call me Kitty."

"Grace." Said a girl with short black hair.

"Garth." A boy with strawberry blondish hair and gills spoke up.

A red head girl looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Lian."

A boy with barely noticeable green tinted skin sitting in the corner rolled his eyes. "Cole lets get on with this." A girl next to him slightly punched him. "Don't mind him. I am Kara."

"I am Bay. Daughter of Barbara Gordon. Don't wear it out." Snickered a red haired girl. The jet black haired boy's cheeks got a slight shade of red while looking at her. "Damian." He said under his breath.

The two sets of twins said their names then they were left in silence.

"I don't like any of you." Muttered Zoey loud enough for everyone to hear. Bobby started to walk over to her but stopped when she told him. "Touch me I throw you in a ditch. Got it?"

"Sure are rude for a little girl." Snickered Don. Zoey flicked her hand and he went flying into a wall. The others took a step back from her.

 ** _Back in the mission room..._**

"They will never cooperate." Complained John.

Clark looked from all the people there. "Maybe someone should go over there."

"I will go." Zatanna offered. "Dick Tim and Barbara can come with me. We do know what it was like to be them." The 4 left the room leaving the rest of them to discuss.

"If they choose no then what?" Barry asked.

Bruce put some pictures up of each of them. "They wont."

 ** _Library_**

The teens turned to look at the 4 walking in. "What are you guys doing here?" Cole asked knowing it was what everybody was wondering.

"We are going to teach you about some history. We were once the protégés of the league. Along with many others." Zatanna told them.

Kitty finally jumped down from the ceiling in front of them. "What happened to the others?"

They exchanged glances before simply answering "They left after a while."

They were taken to the outer part of the Hall where tourist usually go. "These were the artifacts the league saved all these years. Lets go look around." Dick continued.

The teens split up to roam around. Damian and Bay walked over to the wing that was labeled the Bat Family History. Damian couldn't help but laughing at the Robin costumes. "Ha! Look at that! A monkey boy costume!"

"Ahem." He turned to see Dick and Tim standing next to him. "That just happens to be our costumes. Who knows. Maybe you will become the future Robin. Or even a mini Nightwing." Dick said to his son with a menacing look.

Bay rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "I think it would be awesome to be a Batgirl. I do love the color purple."

Don and Dawn had finished touring everything already and were currently in the cafeteria, which was locked not supposed to be accessible.

Eventually they all made it to the leaguers original costume room. Kitty perched herself on top of Wonder Woman's case staring intently on the tiara. "Ooh I love this!"

"I don't get it. What do you guys want? Us to become the Justice League. I still think this is a prank." Grace said quietly to Barbara.

"It does seem hard to believe but we are telling the truth. The world has gone chaotic with villian's breaking out of prison. You have the skills to help us."

Grace looking at the adults with pleading eyes. "Skill? What skills? Were only teens Barbara!" She practically yelled. Her mother had never told her about her history.

"You will learn."

* * *

 ** _Guide_**

Zoey-Melody =Black canary+green arrow

Grace= Wonder Woman+ steve trevor

Damian= Dick=Zatanna

Kitty= catwoman+?

lian= Red arrow+chesire

Don-dawn=flash+iris

bay=batgirl=tim drake

garth= aqualad=tula(or rocket u pick)

meg-cole=miss martian+superboy

bobby= hawkgirl+green lantern (john stewart)

Carlo=?=?(next chapter)

Lola=artemis+wally (next chapter)

Keiri=tye+asami (next chapter)

If you have any more ideas or any relationship ideas or plots give me a comment. please comment whether you likey or don't likey. if no one likes this I dam not wasting my time doing this.


	2. I will make a man out you

_**A month later.**_

The teens stood in the cave by the zeta tubes waiting for their mentors to show up. For a entire month they were trained by the parents and now was the time they joined back up. A few more kids also came.

A young Hispanic boy with black hair was currently being dragged through the zeta tubes by Jaime the Blue Beetle. The boy was screaming his head off in Spanish and was definitely angry. So was Jaime.

"Dejame ir o bien! Cuando le digo a mama!" He was threatening. Jaime just sighed and dropped the kid on his back walking away.

Nightwing walked up to him. "I didn't know..." Jaime cut him off. "I don't. He is my adopted brother."

A girl with long blonde hair and half Caucasian and Vietnamese mixed skin watched with a smirk as the boy mumbled to himself. A Asian and Hispanic mixed girl sat in the corner listening to music. Lastly a boy with brown hair was sleeping on the floor next to Conner's pet Wolf.

"What are we doing here? Is it more training?" Lian asked Roy, her father.

"You will learn." He instructed.

* * *

 _ **Ye**_ _ **s I will be doing this a lot. Too bad.**_ _ **Costumes...**_

 _Bay=Batgirl: (Go to Batman-The one with Adam West- and look at batgirls- costume)_

 _Lian=Red Hood: (Artemis Costume but red and with a hood and sleeves)_

 _Kara=Supergirl: (Blue shirt, red skirt, Blue pants, red boots and cape black hair)_

 _Don=Kid Flash: (Wally West costume)_

 _Dawn=Speedy: (Wally West costume , girl version)_

 _Carlo=Blue Beetle: (Blue Beetle suit)_ =

 _Lola=Hunter: (Black tube top with purple cape attached to it. Purple belt. Purple mask. Black shorts. black boots)_

 _Zoey=Hybrid: (Black tank. Black combat boots. Black Mask. Black face mask. jeans.)_

 _Grace= Wonder Girl: (Wonder Woman's costume but with blue pants with white stars. NOT a bikini bottom)_

 _Damian= Robin: (Dick Grayson's costume)_

 _Bobby= Green hawk: (Green Lantern Costume with hawk wings ,his own,)_

 _Keiri= Katana : (Batman the brave and the bold Katana costume + a green sword)_

 _Garth= ?: (You think of one cause I am stumped. Also if you want to help me with a different name I would like it) ((He is Atlantian. remember that))_

 _Cole= ? : (Once again, HELP ME BEFORE THEIR NEXT MISSION!) ((He is Martian and Kryptonian. I want him to be more Martian than Kryptonian OK?))_

 _Melody= Musa: (Winx club Musa's Bloomix transformation)_

* * *

Nightwing and Black Canary were the only ones who stayed in the room with the team. Apparently they needed to do some extra training before the teens could go out into the field. Nightwing walked to the middle of large circle encrusted on the floor.

"Lets get down to business. To learn to defeat with out making severe damages."

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah. But it would be better to just take them out." Damian disagreed. He got that kind of stuff from his time with Talia Al Ghul.

Dawn elbowed him. "That's men thinking for ya."

"Ouch!"

"Did they send me girls? When I asked, for men." Nightwing sighed. He had a lot of work to do ,to man these kids up. "Your the saddest bunch I've ever met. And you can bet before we're through. Mr. I'll make a man out of you."

"Tranquil as a forest. But on fire within. Once you find your center. You are sure to win." He explained while showing Lian some more effective stances for fighting and shooting.

While in a sparing match with Kara he managed to knock her off her feet within 5 seconds. "Your a spineless pair ,pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out you. He scolded.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath."

Carlos said his prayers ,sure that he wasn't gonna make it."Decir adios a los que me conocia."

"Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?" Don asked his sister. "I say we go take a break for a minute." His sister nodded as the two started to slip out the room.

"We must be swift as a coursing river. With all the force of a great typhoon Cole. With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious like the dark side of the is racing toward us. Till the enemies arise. Heed my every order. And you might survive."

Damian looked around then faced his father. "Where is Kitty?"

"She's not suited for the rage of war. And if you cat take this then pack up, go home. We're through." They all looked at each other before nodding. They weren't giving up that easily.

* * *

 _ **Okay so about this weird chapter. I was listening to a song while writing this so I couldn't help myself. Sorry if you don't like it. Also there will be another group of teens but the kids of villains. They will be the main villains in this story. And I am thinking of making another story with the point of view from the villains. I already have catwoman, joker, poison ivy, and there is a mole on this team. Can you guess who? I promise I will make the chapters to come less song and more words. Sorry if this is a bad chapter. You dotn have to read it**_

 _ **Please comment.**_


	3. Descendants

**| Unknown  
| August 15 2:23 A.M**

Thorn Isley followed her mother through a swamp area in the middle of the night. She brushed her red hair out her face as she was led into a old destroyed buildings basement. When they got to a door at the end of the corridor there were a some retired villains and their children sitting around the dusty room.

"Now that we are all here lets get down to business. Children." Brainiac stood from his seat and gestured to the teens. "Wait here. Branic shall explain in further detail." He said leaving.

The teens now turned to the short boy with blonde hair and green skin. "So little one. What is this all about. _Another_ plot by our parents forming?" Avril Vertigo asked glaring at Branic from behind her blonde locks.

"Well yes actually. After a long time of research they believe they have found the identities of the Justice Leagues spawns. They believe they will start to recreate the Justice League. That however cannot happen. Perhaps it is time for a new InJustice League?"

Calice Frost yawned, his blue tinted hair and skin turning his chair to ice. "Sounds lame. Count me out."

"Me? Work with you all? Don't make me laugh." Kathryn Kyle rolled her eyes.

"Well that's something we can agree on!" Mordred Le Fey smirked.

Thorn slammed her fist on the table standing up. "Are you kidding me? We are the children of the most evil and vicious criminals of the world! It is our duty to live up their legacy and cause terror everywhere! We are evil, ruthless and cruel! We WILL bring down any hero that stands up to us. We are their descendants. Any objection now?" She practically screamed.

The teens shared smirks. Branic cleared his throat as he continued. "Luckily for us there are some new members who will be glad to help us. First Gentleman Ghost's new protégé. Greta Hays. Or as we may call her; Secret. She once helped the League. Then Ace. Her father just happens to be Green Arrow. Zoey Lance."

* * *

 **Alias- Name- Master**

 _Ace.. **-** Zoey Lance.. **-** Lex Luther_

 _Tempest **-** Black Manta_

 _Hunter **-** Hunter Hays- Merlin_

 _Lobo **-** Lobo Jr. **-** Lobo_

 _Killer Frost **-** Calice Frost **-** Killer Frost_

 _dee dee twins **-** Harley Quin_

Brainiac12 **-** Branic **-** Brainiac

 _Mordred Le Fey-Morgan Le fey_

 _Thorn Isely- Poison Ivy_

 _Joker- Aiden- Joker_

 _Hollow-Avril Vertigo -Count Vertigo_

 _Secret-Greta Hays-Gentleman Ghost_

 _Kitten- Kathryn Kyle- Catwoman_

 _Parasite-Brock Jolin- Parasite_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the short chapters. I just wanted to get this out of the way. I will try to get my lazy self to type more. Next chapter will be a confrontation. And is Zoey really a traitor? Why didn't Greta ever move on? Is tempest somehow related to Aqualad? Who would be crazy enough to have a child with the joker?!_**

 ** _Figure this out_**

 ** _Same Bat time!_** ** _Same bat channel!_**

 ** _...I spoiled to much. Shutting up now_**


End file.
